


Day 7 - Free (Triangle)

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, SANKAKU, his triangles are his life, we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: and with this,,, it's finished!
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Day 7 - Free (Triangle)

**Author's Note:**

> and with this,,, it's finished!

June 9th, that makes it Misumi's birthday. He's actually… quieter on this day rather than every other day, he actually seems sad.

"Hey, Misumi," Izumi greeted, "Happy birthday, you plan on going triangle hunting today?"

He wordlessly shook his head. That's not their Misumi. He wouldn't ever turn down a triangle hunt. In his hands is the protractor his grandfather had left him.

The reason… he loves triangles, is because of this small math tool. "I'll make you an onigiri," she coaxed him, he still says no. "Hey are you okay?" 

"It's my first birthday without grandpa."

Oh. Okay that changes things. 

"Well it's your special day, Misumi, you're twenty now. Why don't we go hunting together?" She suggested.

"Okay," he whispers.

===

They're walking in the park, Izumi having pointed out all the triangles so far, Misumi not even pointing out the ones he already knew where there.

"Misu?" A voice called out. "That can't be you?" Izumi hated how she saw him flinch at her voice.

"Mama, i-" 

"You found some rotten place to hide then?" She spat.

"Excuse me, don't speak to Misumi like that." Izumi stepped between them, putting a block between the woman and Misumi.

"He's my son, I'll speak to him how I like." 

"Do so and I'll call protective services." The woman laughed at her.

"Oh please, the brat's twenty now. He should be able to look after himself, right?" She flicked her hair, "and besides, they wouldn't step in for a twenty year old."

"Mama don't be mean to Izumi-" 

"Shut up." She stared at Misumi, freezing him in place, her eyes drifted down to his hands. "You still have my father's protractor. This is why you can't come home, Misu." Her voice softens.

"Grandpa's triangle is why I-?" She nodded.

"Your… obsession with these shapes aren't healthy."

"Hey, he isn't hurting anyone. Misumi is really cute for his love of triangles."

"Cute? He's bringing the Ikaruga name down into the dirt an--"

"And he's pushing the Mankai name into bloom!" Izumi shielded Misumi even more. "He's doing really with with us and we love him and his triangles. It's his birthday so I would like to ask you to, Leave. Him. Alone." Izumi glared at her, "Misumi has a new family who love him. He doesn't need you anymore."

It was obvious she didn't have a rebuttal. She clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be with him on the search for triangles. She left without a word.

"Uwahh!" Misumi lets out after she leaves, "that was scary Izumi! You saved me!" He hands her his protractor. 

"Your special triangle…" 

"I have many more, I don't need that one anymore. You can have Mr Triangle if you want, but keep him safe okay? He was my very first triangle."

"I will, Misumi, thank you, I should have gotten you a gift, it's your birthday." He shook his head.

"You smile in a triangle… Izumi's triangle may be my new favourite." He walks away, but turns back to her half way into his stride. "Keep smiling, okay Izumi? Your smile is my favourite triangle! That's your gift!"

"Okay, yes, thank you Misumi, happy birthday."


End file.
